<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlantean Flash by Ashknight1221</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499465">Atlantean Flash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221'>Ashknight1221</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse: Rare Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is Aquaflash, Barry is half Atlantean and half Human, F/M, Flashpoint Didn't Happen (DCU), Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 02:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashknight1221/pseuds/Ashknight1221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zoom is defeated, Barry wants some time away and goes to a small fishing village up in Maine, where he must deal with his mother’s past and stop an invasion</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen / Mera (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse: Rare Pairings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was going to write this for my Ship Swap and Rare Pair but it kind of took a life of its own so i posted it separately. This fic was inspired by Earth 32 in the New 52 Multiverse, for those who don’t know what it is, it is an Earth where several heroes are combined together, examples include Bat-Lantern, who is a mix between Green Lantern and Batman, and AquaFlash, who is a mix between Aquaman and the Flash. Also, several parts of the fic are inspired by the Aquaman movie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Earth 1) Amnesty Bay: Nora’s cabin</p><p>Barry had decided he had wanted to go somewhere peaceful after the whole thing with Zoom was over, and he remembered this small cabin that his mom owned up in Maine. He did not know why she owned it, but it was passed to Barry when he was older, and he kept it. After the whole Zoom thing, it was discovered that Wally had access to the speed force due to the second particle accelerator explosion and the others said that they had the city covered so Barry could have some time. Barry had just gotten back from visiting the local store to stock up on food. When he walked back inside the cabin and was about to put the food away, when suddenly he was blast back by a red beam. He looked up to see it was a man in a black diving suit with red eyes, wielding a black trident.</p><p>“This is the day that you die, Atlantean” Declared the Man as he readied to kill Barry, but Barry managed to get up and start to hit him with his speed but nothing worked, and as Barry stopped the man seized his opportunity and stabbed him in the leg with the trident, causing Barry to fall to the ground.</p><p>“Who … Who are you?” asked Barry</p><p>“I am Black Manta, and I am the last thing that you shall see” Stated the man as he readied his trident, going for the kill but before he could do it, a giant wave came and overtook the house, causing Black Manta to be pushed back and Barry was brought with the wave, that retreated into the ocean.</p>
<hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantic Ocean</p><p>When Barry woke up, he quickly realized that he was underwater and started to hold his breath, but quickly released that he could not make it to the surface. When a man swam into the room, the man was wearing a blue outfit with a sort of spear on his back.</p><p>“You need not hold your breath here anymore” Remarked the man, as Barry took a chance and opened his mouth and started to breath and released that he could breathe underwater.</p><p>“Who are you and Where I am?” Demanded Barry</p><p>“My name is Nuidis Vulko and I am chief counselor to the throne of Atlantis, and to answer your other question, you are in Atlantis” Remarked the Man</p><p>“My name is … “Started Barry</p><p>“I already know your name; I have been keeping an eye on you since you arrived in what the surface dwellers call Amnesty Bay” Admitted Nuidis</p><p>“Did you do something to me that let me breathe underwater? “asked Barry confused</p><p>“So, you do not know” asked Nuidis</p><p>“Know what?” asked Barry confused</p><p>“That your mother was Atlantean. That is why you can breathe underwater” Revealed Nuidis</p><p>“That is crazy, my mom always lived on the surface. And I would know that I could breathe underwater” Retorted Barry</p><p>“When I found you, you were injured. I used some herbs to heal you, maybe that did something. I am not a doctor. What I do know is that you are Atlantean” Admitted Nuidis</p><p>“Okay, so how do I get back to the surface” asked Barry</p><p>“It would be dangerous for you to do so” Remarked Nuidis</p><p>“And why is that?” asked Barry</p><p>“For many reasons, the main two is that the man who attacked you is still out there, and you are not equipped to handle him … “Started Nuidis</p><p>“I have powers, I can handle him” Interrupted Barry</p><p>“Are you talking about your speed trick? That will not help you down here I am afraid” Remarked Nuidis as Barry attempted to use his powers and it only sped him up a little</p><p>“What else?” asked Barry sighing</p><p>“Your cousin wishes to ascend to become king of Atlantis” Remarked Nuidis</p><p>“Wait a second, if my mom was Atlantean … she was royalty?” asked Barry surprised</p><p>“She was the Princess of Atlantis, come I shall show you something” Stated Nuidis as Barry reluctantly followed him to another room, which looked like the entrance way into an expensive house and Nuidis stopped at a what appeared to be a picture, when Barry saw the picture he instantly recognized the person in it as his mother.</p><p>“Do you believe me now?” asked Nuidis</p><p>“I do” admitted Barry</p><p>“Then we shall start our training” Stated Nuidis</p><p>“Training?” asked Barry confused</p><p>“Ah, I forgot something. Since you have returned to Atlantis and as one of the two grandchildren of the King, you and your cousin must fight to decide to whom becomes King” Remarked Nuidis</p><p>“Let him become king, I have a life on the surface” Stated Barry</p><p>“I wouldn’t recommend that. If he did ascend to the throne, well let us just say that he will use the Atlantean Army to invade the surface world.” Admitted Nuidis as Barry paused</p><p>“Is there no one else?” asked Barry</p><p>“Unfortunately, not, if you do not become king then the surface world is doomed. The Surface world might win but it would still be costly” admitted Nuidis</p><p>“Alright, where do we start” Stated Barry sighing, seeing that he had no choice</p><p>“Tomorrow morning, we do need to address you to the court” Stated Nuidis</p><p>“Right, let’s do this” Stated Barry</p>
<hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Throne Room</p><p>Barry had been swimming behind Nuidis as he was telling Barry about Atlantis before they reached a palace.</p><p>“This is the main palace of Atlantis” Stated Nuidis</p><p>“There are more?” asked Barry</p><p>“Quite a few” Remarked Nuidis</p><p>“Halt, who is this with you” Stated one of the Guards</p><p>“This is Nora Curry’s son, Barry Curry, the prince of Atlantis” Revealed Nuidis as the guard nodded and let them pass as they entered the throne room and Barry spotted a man in armor wearing a crown, with a trident in his hand</p><p>“I see you are back with the half-blood” Remarked the man in the Armor as he turned to them</p><p>“Barry this is Prince Orm, Prince Orm this is Prince Barry” Introduced Nuidis diplomatically</p><p>“It is a pleasure” Stated Barry</p><p>“That would make one of us” Sneered Orm and as Barry was about to say something, Nuidis stopped him from doing so</p><p>“So, when in this battle for the crown going to be? Or you are going to make the smart decision and give up the throne” Stated Orm</p><p>“I would advise patience Prince Orm, Prince Barry has just arrived down here and is not yet familiar with fighting.” Urged Nuidis</p><p>“All the more reason for me to rule” Stated Orm</p><p>“We will not drag this out forever, but I suggest three months before the fight. To make it fair” Stated Nuidis</p><p>“Three months then we will both enter the ring of fire, to determine who is going to be king” Conceded Orm as he swam off</p><p>“Will I be ready in three months?” asked Barry as he turned to Nuidis</p><p>“You have to be” Remarked Nuidis</p>
<hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Training room – next day</p><p>Nuidis and Barry had gone to the training room the next day to start Barry’s training and when they arrived, Nuidis stood before Barry and had a trident in his hand.</p><p>“I assume you know what this is” Stated Nuidis</p><p>“A trident” Answered Barry</p><p>“Correct, but this trident can control the water around it. Your first lesson will be how to use it” Stated Nuidis as he passed the trident to Barry and he held it in his hands</p><p>“In order to control the water, you need to concentrate and put your power into the trident and think about where you want it to go” Stated Nuidis as he demonstrated the trident, and caused a wave of water to move towards Barry, but not to harm him</p><p>“Your turn” Stated Nuidis as Barry readied</p><p>“Alright” Stated Barry as channeled his power into the trident and caused a very small wave as Barry frowned and tried again with the same result</p><p>“It is not a bad start, but I feel we will need a lot of practice” Remarked Nuidis as Barry continued to practice</p>
<hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace Archives: A couple of hours later</p><p>Nuidis had stopped the training session several hours into it and gave Barry a tour of the Palace which ended in the palace archives.</p><p>“This is the palace archives; I am sure you have inquiries on the history of Atlantis. You can read any of the books here, but the books must remain here” Shared Nuidis</p><p>“Alright” Stated Barry as he looked around and saw a lot of books in here</p><p>“Training is done for today, should you wish to do some reading. We shall resume training the same time tomorrow morning, but this time it shall be about movement” Stated Nuidis as he walked off, as Barry debated and went inside the archives and had a look around</p><p>“I would recommend the books over there” Stated a Woman as Barry turned to see who it was, it was a woman with red hair</p><p>“Uh thanks” Stated Barry</p><p>“I am Mera” introduced the Woman</p><p>“Barry” Introduced Barry</p><p>“The lost prince, right?” asked Mera</p><p>“You could say that I had no idea that my mom was Atlantean” Remarked Barry</p><p>“I am sure it was shocking to hear, especially after living on the surface for your whole life” admitted Mera as she and Barry walked towards the section that Mera pointed out</p><p>“So, any book in particular you recommend?” asked Barry</p><p>“This one” Stated Mera as she picked out a book and handed it to Barry and he opened it, not recognizing the language and he frowned</p><p>“You don’t know how to read?” asked Mera</p><p>“I do, but I think that this is a language I am not familiar with” admitted Barry</p><p>“Well, it is a language specific to Atlantis. It must have slipped my mind” admitted Mera as she picked out another book</p><p>“This one should help. It is a translation manual from the surface dweller language to Atlantean” Stated Mera as Barry opened it</p><p> “Thank you” Stated Barry as Mera was about to respond</p><p>“There you are princess; your father was looking for you” Stated a Man</p><p>“I shall be right there” Stated Mera as she turned back to Barry</p><p>“Are you relate to Orm?” Blurted out Barry</p><p>“No, why would you think that?” asked Mera confused</p><p>“Well, he did call you princess” Remarked Barry</p><p>“Oh, there are several kings aboard a council. My father is aboard the council, King Orvax is the true king of Atlantis. He would be your grandfather.” Revealed Mera</p><p>“Oh” Stated Barry</p><p>“Well, I need to go. Will you be here tomorrow?” asked Mera curiously</p><p>“Probably, after my training with Nuidis” Stated Barry</p><p>“Well see you tomorrow Prince Barry” Stated Mera</p><p>“And you princess Mera” Stated Barry as Mera departed, and Barry find a place to read the translation manual</p>
<hr/><p>(Earth 1) Central City: Star Labs – a few weeks later</p><p>During Barry’s vacation, Team Flash was managing by. Wally was getting into being the Flash with the guidance of Cisco and Caitlin. But something was alarming them, they had not heard from Barry in a couple of weeks. Cisco had called Felicity and Oliver who promptly rushed down to Star Labs to help locate Barry.</p><p>“Guys” Stated Felicity as she and Oliver were standing in the doorway</p><p>“I am so glad that you guys are here” Stated Cisco</p><p>“How was the trip” greeted Caitlin</p><p>“Not that bad” remarked Felicity</p><p>“How long was Barry supposed to be gone? “asked Oliver as he wanted to get down to business</p><p>“Two more weeks, and he was supposed to be checking in at least once a week” Stated Cisco</p><p>“Let me check” Stated Felicity as she sat down at the computer</p><p>“We already checked his phone, nothing” Shared Cisco</p><p>“Do you know where he was going?” asked Oliver</p><p>“Some cabin on the coast” remarked Caitlin</p><p>“Found it” stated Felicity</p><p>“The cabin or Barry?” asked Oliver</p><p>“The cabin, it originally belonged to Nora Allen and was given to Barry.” Shared Felicity</p><p>“Where is it?” asked Oliver</p><p>“A place called Amnesty Bay, Maine … and nothing unusual happened in the area in the last two weeks” shared Felicity</p><p>“Alright, one of you should come with me to check on Barry” Suggested Oliver</p><p>“I will go, Wally might need you in case he gets injured” Stated Cisco</p><p>“What if Barry is injured?” asked Caitlin</p><p>“Then I can breach you over, but Wally needs you right now” Stated Cisco as Caitlin nodded</p><p>“Should I come too?” asked Felicity</p><p>“No, someone needs to keep the team in Starling up and running” Stated Oliver as he turned to Cisco</p><p>“How soon can you be ready?” asked Oliver</p><p>“in a few hours” Stated Cisco</p>
<hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace</p><p>Barry had finished another day of training and was inside the Archives, talking to Mera as he usually found himself doing after he finished his training.</p><p>“I have been meaning to ask you, what god do you mainly worship” asked Mera as Barry paused and turned to her</p><p>“Um” Stated Barry awkwardly</p><p>“You do worship the gods, right?” asked Mera confused</p><p>“Well, to which gods are you referring there are a lot of religion in the world” Remarked Barry</p><p>“I mean the Olympian gods” Clarified Mera</p><p>“I always thought they were myths” admitted Barry</p><p>“Myths?” asked Mera surprised</p><p>“Well yeah, you hear about them in the past tense.” Admitted Barry as Mera got up</p><p>“How can you expect to be king if you don’t believe in the gods” Exclaimed Mera</p><p>“In my defense, no one told me about this” Remarked Barry</p><p>“And of the statues of the Olympian gods wasn’t a giveaway?” Countered Mera</p><p>“Ehh” Stated Barry</p><p>“Fine, come on. I want to show you something” Stated Mera as Barry followed her into an area that had not been before stopping at a shrine to Poseidon.</p><p>“Pray at the statue” Stated Mera</p><p>“Any particular way?” asked Barry</p><p>“Just Kneel and pray” Stated Mera as Barry knelt at the shrine and praying at it, and receiving a vision of him and Mera talking to a woman wearing some sort of armor with a sword and shield on her back, a crown on her head and a lasso on her hip</p><p>“What did you see?” asked Mera as Barry stand up</p><p>“I think it was a vision of the future” admitted Barry as he studied the shrine</p><p>“So, do you believe me?” asked Mera</p><p>“I just might” Stated Barry</p>
<hr/><p>(Earth 1) Amnesty Bay: Nora’s cabin</p><p>Oliver and Cisco had flown down close to Amnesty Bay as they could and drove the rest of the way, finally arriving at the address given to them by Felicity.</p><p>“Are you sure this is the right address?” asked Oliver as he viewed the destroyed Cabin</p><p>“I am pretty sure” Remarked Cisco as he doubled checked as Oliver pulled out his phone, dialing Felicity and putting it on speaker</p><p>“Did you arrive alright?” asked Felicity</p><p>“We are in Amnesty Bay, are you sure you gave us the right address?” asked Oliver</p><p>“I am sure, why?” asked Felicity confused</p><p>“The Cabin is destroyed, I wanted to be sure before we go investigate” Remarked Oliver</p><p>“I am sure it is right; I will look into it further and will get back to you” Stated Felicity</p><p>“Alright, keep us updated” Stated Oliver as the call was ended, as both Cisco and Oliver got out and went towards the destroyed cabin but before they reached it, they were stopped by a voice</p><p>“Can I help you, Gentleman?” asked a blonde woman</p><p>“Actually, you can. can you tell us what happened to this cabin?” asked Oliver</p><p>“It was terrible, there was a sudden storm, and it destroyed the cabin” remarked the Blonde woman sadly</p><p>“And the owner?” asked Cisco</p><p>“He is believed to be dead; do you know him?” asked the blonde woman curiously</p><p>“He is friend of ours, we heard he was out here and wanted to visit” Stated Oliver</p><p>“Well, I am sorry to hear that” Remarked the blonde woman</p><p>“Thank you, but we are going to be checking the wreckage” Stated Oliver as the blonde woman nodded and walked away</p><p>“He can’t be dead. He would have used his powers” Stated Cisco</p><p>“Not if he was asleep or surprised” Stated Oliver as they entered the remains of the cabin and looked around</p><p>“There isn’t much here” Stated Cisco</p><p>“There is this” remarked Oliver as cisco came over and saw Barry’s watch</p><p>“I can vibe him” Suggested Cisco</p><p>“Alright, I will keep watch” Stated Oliver as Cisco held the watch and was absorbed into a vibe</p><p>
  <em>Vibe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first thing that Cisco saw was that he was in the Hanger that Star labs owned with several heroes around him and they were preparing to fight something. When suddenly several being crashed into the hanger and they started fighting and they were outmatched until a huge wave entered the Hanger, causing the Aliens to retreat. When the Wave went in, it went into Cisco’s mouth and it forced him out of the vibe</em>
</p><p>
  <em>End Vibe</em>
</p><p>As soon as Cisco got out of the vibe, he started to spit the water out and looked up to see he was on the floor, and Oliver was near him.</p><p>“Easy, Cisco” Stated Oliver as Cisco composed himself</p><p>“What did you see?” asked Oliver</p><p>“We were in the hanger that Star Labs owns in Central, fighting some sort of enemy and they surprised attacked us and suddenly a wave of water entered the hanger” Shared Cisco</p><p>“Who is we?” asked Oliver</p><p>“Team Flash, Arrow and the Legends with several heroes that I didn’t recognize” Shared Cisco</p><p>“And a wave in Central City? Is this hanger near water at all?” asked Oliver confused</p><p>“Not at all.” Stated Cisco</p><p>“I wonder what that means about Barry then” Pondered Oliver</p><p>“I mean if the vibe worked and since it was his watch, then Barry is alive” Remarked Cisco happily</p><p>“Not necessarily, it could mean that the watch is present at that event” Shared Oliver</p><p>“And I don’t think that these waves were natural, I think that they were made by something” Stated Oliver</p><p>“I know that Weather Wizard can manipulate weather and Barry once admitted that he made a tsunami that almost destroyed Central” admitted Cisco</p><p>“I don’t think it is him, I think it was something else” Remarked Oliver as he looked out towards the ocean</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orm makes a move to get rid of Barry, while Mera and Barry escape and try to come with a way to stop him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace - a week later</p><p>Barry and Nuidius had kept up their training with them practicing combat and movement in the water, Barry had also made it a habit to visit the archives when he wasn’t training to learn more about Atlantis and its history and culture.  Barry and Mera were in the archives alone, talking.</p><p>“I have been meaning to ask you, what is it like on the surface?” asked Mera</p><p>“Not wet obviously” Joked Barry as Mera laughed</p><p>“Seriously” Stated Mera  </p><p>“Different, we don’t have kings anymore. There is more technological and plenty of people who have powers” Shared Barry</p><p>“Do you miss it?” asked Mera</p><p>“I do, I miss my family” Shared Barry</p><p>“I would too. What did you do up there?” Shared Mera</p><p> “I was a scientist, I worked with chemicals in a lab to catch bad people” Shared Barry</p><p>“Have you lived in Amnesty bay for long?” asked Mera curiously</p><p>“I was only visiting, I lived in a big city called Central.” Shared Barry</p><p>“It is far from here?” asked Mera</p><p>“Yeah, it is” Shared Barry with a faraway look in his eyes</p><p>“What do you miss the most besides your family?” asked Mera</p><p>“My speed” Shared Barry as he spoke without thinking as Mera raised an eyebrow</p><p>“Speed?” asked Mera confused</p><p>“I was in an accident, got struck by lightning went into a coma. Woke up and discovered that I could run fast. Ended up becoming a hero, defending my home against bad people with powers” Shared Barry</p><p>“Can … Can you use it down here?” asked Mera as she was shocked</p><p>“Somewhat, I can move faster but I guess I haven’t mastered it yet” Stated Barry as he shrugged</p><p>“I know that you will” Stated Mera</p><p>“Thanks, Mera” Stated Barry as silence reigned</p><p>“It must have been rough to find out that your parents kept something like this from you” Stated Mera</p><p>“Yeah, I had no idea. It is not like I can ask them” Stated Barry sadly</p><p>“I am sure you can go back to the surface eventually” Encouraged Mera</p><p>“When I do go back, it wouldn’t matter. Both are dead, my mom died when I was young, and my father died recently. That is why I came to Amnesty Bay in the first place, to get away” Revealed Barry</p><p>“I am sorry” apologized Mera</p><p>“It is not your fault” Stated Barry</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Training room – next day</p><p>Barry and Nuidius were in the training room the next day, talking about how the training was going.</p><p>“I think that you are not improving fast enough” Remarked Nuidius</p><p>“I will get it” Remarked Barry as Nuidius was about to answer, several guards bust into the room followed by Orm</p><p>“We are in the middle of training” Retorted Barry</p><p>“Training is over. Arrest him” Ordered Orm as the guards approached Barry and cuffed</p><p>“You can’t do this” Argued Barry</p><p>“It is already done, and once I become king my first act will be to execute you. Take him to his cell” Ordered Orm</p><p>“This will not go over well” Warned Nuidius</p><p>“I don’t care if it goes over well once I am king it shall not matter. And in the future, watch your tongue” Warned Orm as he walked out</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Prison Cell</p><p>Barry was looking around his cell for a way to escape, he could not let Orm become king because if Nuidius was right then the world was in peril. Barry knew that Orm could do damage to the surface world, and Oliver would stop him but at what cost.</p><p>“Maybe I should have contacted Oliver” Stated Barry as he paced around his cell as he heard someone approach, and it was Nuidius</p><p>“Nuidius” Called out Barry as Nuidius turned to him</p><p>“Prince Barry, I am sorry. I did try” admitted Nuidius</p><p>“Is there any chance that you can warn the … surface” Stated Barry as Nuidius made motions warning Barry to stop, but Orm came into view</p><p>“That is treason, half blood. Your execution just has been moved up, to tomorrow morning” Sneered Orm as Barry paled</p><p>“You should have left, Atlantis when you had the chance” Remarked Orm</p><p>“I will stop you” Vowed Barry</p><p>“Like a half blood could stop me. I am King and tomorrow morning you will not be alive” Stated Orm</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Prison Cell – that night</p><p>Barry was trying to rack his brain, of a way out of the cell to avoid his scheduled execution the next morning. As he heard a noise in the back of his cell and checked to find the guard asleep and went to the noise. Realizing that it came from the window, he went to it and spotted someone familiar.</p><p>“Mera” Whispered Barry</p><p>“Barry, I heard what happened and I knew I had to help” Whispered Mera as she put something through the window, being a trident</p><p>“A trident?” Whispered Barry confused</p><p>“I stole it from the training area” Whispered Mera as Barry readied it, but at a bad time as a Guard was walking past</p><p>“Stopped” Exclaimed the Guard as he attempted to open the cell</p><p>“Stand back” Stated Barry as Mera swam away, and Barry hit the wall with the trident breaking it a little bit just as a guard came into the cell, Barry turned and managed to knock him back before quickly breaking the wall again and quickly went through</p><p>“We need to get out of here” Stated Barry</p><p>“There is a sub on the other side of the palace, but we will never make it” Stated Mera</p><p>“I think I saw a small sub inside the palace” Stated Barry</p><p>“We would never make it” Exclaimed Mera as they swam towards the palace as Guards gave chase</p><p>“Hold on” Suggested Barry as he grabbed Mera, and managed to use a fraction of his speedster powers to go faster underwater and finally stopping in the hanger where Orm was waiting, and blocking their path</p><p>“You know that I did expect you to break out, but I didn’t expect her to help you” admitted Orm as he readied his trident as Guards surrounded them</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Whispered Mera as Barry put his trident on his back</p><p>“So, you surrender?” asked Orm</p><p>“No” Stated Barry as he used his speed to create a underwater Tornado and set it towards Orm as they Guard attempted to attack him, but Barry managed to make a weak wave that knocked the soldiers back. Barry and Mera managed to make it to the Sub and shut the door</p><p>“You know how to use one of these things?” asked Barry as Mera got in the driver’s seat</p><p>“I do” Stated Mera as she started to pilot the vessel away, but once they got into near one of the trenches not far from the Palace, a red beam hit the vessel and it started to go down, Barry spotted a familiar figure nearby</p><p>“Not him again” Exclaimed Barry as the Sub went down</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, we need to get out before it sinks” Exclaimed Mera as they swam up to the hatch, and barely managed to get out of the sub, as it continued to sink before it reached the bottom of the deep trench.</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace</p><p>Orm was on the throne, with guards nearby waiting for the person that he summoned to arrive, and he saw the man that he was waiting for to swim inside.</p><p>“I answer your summons, Atlantean” Sneered the Man</p><p>“Black Manta, I have an offer for you” Stated Orm</p><p>“Speak” Demanded Black Manta</p><p>“Bring me back the prince and the girl, and I shall give you this” Stated Orm as a guard brought a powerful weapon, an Atlantean Cannon as Black Manta studied it</p><p>“Dead or alive?” asked Black Manta</p><p>“The girl alive, the prince dead” Shared Orm</p><p>“I want one of your subs” Countered Black Manta</p><p>“You have yourself a deal” Stated Orm</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantic Ocean</p><p>Barry and Mera had made their way to a relatively safe place and looked around to ensure its safety before meeting up in the main room.</p><p>“So, what is our plan?” asked Mera</p><p>“Nothing” Stated Barry as he sat down</p><p>“Nothing, you want to sit here doing nothing while Orm destroys the surface world” Exclaims Mera</p><p>“What else can we do? He has an army and is much stronger than me?” Yelled Barry</p><p>“You said you were a hero where is that Barry right now” Retorted Mera</p><p>“Gone, Orm is too strong for me” Stated Barry</p><p>“What happened to you? You said that you stopped bad people” Argued Mera</p><p>“The last bad person that I fought killed my father, excuse me if I am not eager to lose someone else” Argued Barry</p><p>“I am sure it was only one time” Countered Mera</p><p>“My mother, my co-worker, my friends’ husband, my father … Should I go on” Retorted Barry</p><p>“Everyone loses people, Barry. That does not mean that give up, you need to keep fighting, for them” Argued Mera</p><p>“And think of all the people that will be lost if Orm does invade the surface.” Tried Mera</p><p>“I know” admitted Barry softly</p><p>“Then fight, Barry. For them. No one else can stop him” Tried Mera</p><p>“You are right, but every time I try to fight him. I cannot think, I had people to help me doing this before. I keep expecting their help” admitted Barry</p><p>“You need to rely on yourself Barry, this team of yours is not here. You only can rely on yourself in the middle of a fight” Shared Mera</p><p>“Alright, I will try that.” Stated Barry as he sat up</p><p>“My combat skills are not that great, what can we do?” asked Barry</p><p>“I do not know. And I fear by the time you improve enough; it will be too late” Shared Mera</p><p>“If only my power worked down here, I would stand a better chance” Stated Barry</p><p>“That is, it. I know how we can get an edge up” Exclaimed Mera</p><p>“What?” asked Barry</p><p>“We turn to the gods for help. Maybe they can provide us with some support” Stated Mera</p><p>“Alright, so how does this work?” asked Barry</p><p>“We would need to go the shrines of the gods and hope they help us. It mostly likely would involve a trial of some kind” explained Mera</p><p>“What gods would we visit? I don’t think we have the time to visit them all” Shared Barry</p><p>“Poseidon is an obvious and mostly likely Hephaestus for some armor” Suggested Mera</p><p>“What is the god that deals with speed or travel?” asked Barry</p><p>“Hermes … you plan to get some sort of speed to use underwater?” Guessed Mera</p><p>“I do, any advantage is welcome” Stated Barry</p><p>“Then that is the plan, I do remember where the Poseidon shrine is. From their I think we can get a clue as to the location of the others.” Stated Mera</p><p>“Alright, it is late. We should probably head out in the morning” Stated Barry</p><p>“Alright” Stated Mera</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantic Ocean – next morning</p><p>Mera and Barry had woken up the next morning, ready to depart for Poseidon’s shrine.</p><p>“So how are we going to get there?” asked Barry as they ate some rations that Mera managed to snag from the Sub before it went down</p><p>“We would have to swim there, luckily it is not too far.” Remarked Mera sadly</p><p>“I guess it will have to do” agreed Barry</p><p>“I guess we better move out” Stated Mera</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantic Ocean: Poseidon’s shrine – a few hours later</p><p>After swimming for a few hours, Mera and Barry had managed to reach the shrine which was in a cave which had to accessed from underwater</p><p>“I don’t think I can go in with you” Stated Mera</p><p>“Why not?” asked Barry</p><p>“That entrance goes into the cave, and the cave itself in not underwater. Or so I am told” Remarked Mera</p><p>“We can’t go on the surface?” asked Barry</p><p>“We can, I just don’t want to” Stated Mera</p><p>“Come on, I will be with you every step of the way. You can do this. You will need to go to the surface at some point.” Encouraged Barry</p><p>“You are right, I at least need to attempt it” Stated Mera as she reluctantly followed Barry as they prepared to enter the cave, and the approached the upper limits where the last of the water met the cave.</p><p>“We are almost there, you can do this” encouraged Barry as Mera followed behind him, looking hesitant as they both took the plunge and Mera started to hold her breath</p><p>“Breathe, in through your nose and out your mouth” Encouraged Barry as Mera did and Barry got on his feet and offered his hand to Mera, who accepted it</p><p>“So, this is what it feels like on the surface?” asked Mera as she took it all in</p><p>“Pretty much, expect it is not inside the cave.” Admitted Barry as they looked around and they saw a huge statue</p><p>“Same as the one in the garden?” asked Barry as they approached the statue</p><p>“Yes” Revealed Mera</p><p>“Right” Stated Barry as he approached the shrine and kneed</p><p>“Poseidon, I request your guidance” Whispered Barry as a vision entered his head, the vision consisted of an island with some ruins and parts of a broke trident and a volcano eruption</p><p>“What did you see?” asked Mera as Barry stood up</p><p>“Some sort of ruins on an island and parts of a broken trident” Revealed Barry</p><p>“It must be Poseidon’s trident” Revealed Mera</p><p>“But where is this island?” Pondered Barry</p><p>“You would have a better clue than me, I don’t know about many ruined island” Remarked Mera</p><p>“Is that a sub?” asked Barry surprised that he spotted a sub docked in the other water pool</p><p>“It is, they must park a spare sub here just in case” Stated Mera</p><p>“I guess it is our lucky day” Stated Barry</p><p>“I guess it is, but we still don’t know where we are going” Stated Mera</p><p>“The ruins had to be Greek, what Greek island has ruins on it?” Questioned Barry as they entered the Sub</p><p>“Alright, in any particular direction?” asked Mera as she pulled up a map and Barry came over</p><p>“This is Greece, if I am right then it should be somewhere around here” Guessed Barry</p><p>“Alright” Stated Mera as they took off, back into the water. As Barry continued to think about which island it could be, as he looked around the side window and spotted a vein of lava coming up to the surface, to be cooled by the water.</p><p>“I got it” Exclaimed Barry as he went over to the map</p><p>“You know where it is?” asked Mera</p><p>“I have a pretty good guess, but I could be wrong. The Island of Crete. Their city was destroyed by a volcano.” Admitted Barry</p><p>“Alright, I hope you are right. It should take a few hours” Stated Mera</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Temporal Zone</p><p>The Legends had just gotten back to the Temporal Zone after stopping some time pirates from changing the timeline. Just as they were about to celebrate another successful victory, an alert went off.</p><p>“Another one” Complained Mick</p><p>“I guess so” Stated Sara as they went back to the bridge</p><p>“What do you got for us, Gideon?” asked Sara</p><p>“I have received a request for aid, Captain” Stated Gideon</p><p>“From whom?” asked Ray</p><p>“Rip Hunter” Revealed Gideon as everyone paused, Rip had disappeared one day while the rest of the legends were on a mission and never really told them why, only that it was important and not to interfere</p><p>“Where?” asked Sara</p><p>“The Island of Crete in the present year” Revealed Gideon</p><p>“He did tell us not to interfere” Stated Mick</p><p>“It must be important to ask for our help” Argued Stein</p><p>“And Rip is there?” asked Jax</p><p>“I do not know” Stated Gideon</p><p>“What does he want us to do?” asked Ray</p><p>“The message did not say, Mr. Palmer. The only thing it said was to stay away from the water” Revealed Gideon</p><p>“Stay away from the water?” asked Stein confused</p><p>“Alright, let us strap in and see what Rip got himself into to” Stated Sara</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry and Mera continue to go after the shrines and have a run in with Black Manta</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> (Earth 1) Crete: Ruins – a few hours later</p><p>Barry and Mera had docked near the ruins and managed to get on the island and started to look around the island and not seeing anything of importance. They instead went to the ruins on the hill.</p><p> “Any clues to where it is?” asked Mera</p><p>“No, it was in pieces, so I guess the pieces are here” Remarked Barry</p><p>“Wouldn’t they have been found by now?” asked Mera</p><p>“I hope they were not” Stated Barry as they got the top of the ruins and they looked around</p><p>“Wait, is that a statue to Poseidon” Stated Mera as she pointed towards a statue in the distance and they raced towards it before arriving at it</p><p>“This statue has to be the key” Stated Barry as he studied the shrine as a read beam nearly missed them, turning they saw Black Manta</p><p>“This is the end of the line” Stated Black Manta as he prepared another attack as Mera bumped the statue and it let out three light going to separate places on the island, Barry used what he could of his speed to get them away</p><p>“We need to split up, I go for one and you the other” Stated Barry</p><p>“What about the third?” asked Mera</p><p>“We will have to worry about it after” Stated Barry</p><p>“Right” Stated Mera as they split up</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Crete: Ruins</p><p>The Legends had parked the Waverider a bit away from the Ruins and had just gotten out of it and on the island itself when they spotted the three beams of light spreading across the island.</p><p>“I assume that is why we are here” Guessed Ray</p><p>“Alright, Mick and I will go for the closets one, Ray the furthest and Firestorm the middle one” Ordered Sara as Stein and Jax fused into Firestorm and flew off with Ray following behind them as Sara and Mick went to the close one</p><p>“I see something” Stated Mick as they were close, spotting a man in black with something in his hand, and the one beam went off with another shortly after</p><p>“Change in plans, we got a … hostile here. Get over here” Stated Sara as Mick ran out and started to fire on the man but it didn’t do nothing and the man retaliated by firing a red beam that nearly missed Mick as Sara changed up and attempted to hit him with no success</p><p>“On our way” Stated Jax as they turned around and towards Sara’s position with Ray behind them</p><p>“You shall not stop me” exclaimed the Man as he was hit with a fireball, sending him back as the man prepared a beam of light but was knocked back by Ray, and as he was knocked back he got his black trident and prepared to fight. Mick was shooting him with his gun, Ray was firing beams at him, Firestorm was shooting fireballs at him and Sara was looking for an angle, when suddenly a beam hit the man forcing him back</p><p>“Get the piece” Exclaimed a familiar voice, belonging to Rip as Sara went after the piece and managing to grab it before the man could, and the man was knocked back into the ocean</p><p>“Rip” Stated Ray</p><p>“It is good to see you all” Stated Rip as he approached</p><p>“I assume you want this?” asked Sara as she held up the piece</p><p>“I do” Stated Rip</p><p>“We want answers first” Demanded Sara</p><p>“And there is time for that, but right now I need the piece” Countered Rip</p><p>“Fine, but I want a full explanation” Conceded Sara as she gave him the piece</p><p>“I shall be back monetarily, and you shall have your answers” Stated Rip as he walked towards one of the other lights</p><p>“Should we follow him?” asked Ray</p><p>“No, let him do what he has to. We will get our answers” Stated Sara</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Crete: Ruins</p><p>Both Barry and Mera were going after the third beam, when they caught up with each other.</p><p>“I got mine” Stated Mera as she threw hers to Barry</p><p>“And I got mine. But I worry we were too late” Remarked Barry</p><p>“I hope not” Stated Mera as they heard a noise behind them and turned to see the handle of the trident and a map, Barry picked them both up</p><p>“How did that get here?” asked Mera confused</p><p>“I am not going to question it.” Stated Barry as he put the piece together and there was a beam of light revealing the trident, restored</p><p>“Poseidon’s trident” Stated Mera in awe</p><p>“Step back” Warned Barry as Mera compiled, and Barry tested the Trident and it produced a huge wave, that destroyed several trees</p><p>“Wow” Stated Mera</p><p>“Yeah, we probably should get back to the shrine before we leave” Stated Barry</p><p>“right” Stated Mera as they went back to the shrine</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Crete: Ruins</p><p>“What was that?” asked Ray as he spotted the huge wave</p><p>“I don’t know, should we check it out?” asked Firestorm</p><p>“No, our job is done here” Remarked Rip as he returned</p><p>“Then you can tell us what is going on” Remarked Sara</p><p>“Aboard the Wave Rider, we stay cloaked but don’t leave we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves” Remarked Rip</p><p>“Fine, let’s go” Stated Sara</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Crete: Ruins</p><p>They had arrived back at the shrine, and Barry again kneed before it with the trident in his left hand and suddenly an energy went through him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” asked Mera concerned</p><p>“I think so, I don’t know what it was, but I feel some sort of power inside me” Revealed Barry</p><p>“We will have plenty of time to figure it out, we need to get to Hermes shrine” Stated Mera</p><p>“Which we don’t know where it is” Stated Barry sadly</p><p>“What was that other thing you picked up?” asked Mera as Barry produced the map, it was a map of Greece with the shrines of Hermes and Hephaestus marked</p><p>“It is a map, telling us where the shrines are” Stated Barry surprised</p><p>“Isn’t that convenient?” asked Mera</p><p>“I guess so, but we need to move out. The Hermes Shrine awaits” Stated Barry as they walked back towards their sub</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Crete: Waverider</p><p>“So?” asked Sara once they were all aboard the Wave Rider</p><p>“Gideon had informed me an upcoming catastrophe, one on the scale of Vandal Savage. There would be a great war resulting in billions of lives lost, and irreparable damage to the environment.” Revealed Rip</p><p>“Then why not let us help” Argued Ray</p><p>“This is a delicate situation; we cannot just change time like we could with Savage. And it happens over a shorter time. One mistake from any of us could result in the whole thing being a reality.” Countered Rip</p><p>“Then why did you call us?” asked Sara</p><p>“I couldn’t take out that man by myself and if he had gotten away with that piece … then there would be nothing to stop it” admitted Rip</p><p>“Then why don’t we track him down” Suggested Jax</p><p>“No, if we do so then it would make it worse. The events are in place for the catastrophe to be erased but any further interference could change that” Countered Rip</p><p>“And what exactly is this catastrophe? You know in case you are wrong” Countered Sara</p><p>“A powerful army would invade the world when a certain person takes charge of the country. The world would survive but at great cost” Revealed Rip</p><p>“Couldn’t we just kill this person” Stated Mick</p><p>“No, that would make it worse” Revealed Rip</p><p>“Then what is your plan?” asked Sara</p><p>“To have someone that would not attack the world to take control” Guessed Ray</p><p>“Exactly, they were on the island with us. They needed that piece to win, and if that man had gotten it then they would have lost” admitted Rip</p><p>“And we can’t help because them because?” asked Sara</p><p> “In order for the plan to work, they need to do it alone. Any help could still result in this war” Explained Rip</p><p>“Fine, but you will let us know if this plan of yours fails” Retorted Sara</p><p>“You will be the first to know” Stated Rip</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Mount Kyllene</p><p>Barry and Mera had gotten as close to Mount Kyllene as they could, which was the location of the Shrine of Hermes. The Shrine itself was at the top of the mountain. They were walking up to the top of the mountain.</p><p>“Any idea what this trial should be?” asked Barry</p><p>“I have no idea” Admitted Mera as she gulped some water as she offered some to Barry</p><p>“You should stay hydrated; we dry out faster than surface dwellers” Revealed Mera as Barry took the bottle and drank the rest of it</p><p>“We probably need to get some more” Stated Barry as they stopped at a nearby stream and Barry was about to reach down and fill it, but it was as if the water had a mind of its own, and went into the bottle</p><p>“What?” Exclaimed Mera as Barry was shocked before he tried it again, and a little bit of the water did move onto the trail with him not evening touching it</p><p>“I guess water control is one of my powers” Supplied Barry</p><p>“That will surely come in handy” Remarked Mera</p><p>“I am sure it will” Remarked Barry as they continued their climb</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Mount Kyllene: Hermes Shrine</p><p>They had reached the peak of the Mountain and Barry had approached the shrine with him kneeling and praying as he did previously. And instead of having a vision, he was brought to a room with a table and a man who he recognized as Hermes was looking at him</p><p>“Come sit” Urged Hermes as Barry sat down</p><p>“So, what kind of trial is this?” asked Barry curiously</p><p>“Oh, there is no trial, you can take it” Stated Hermes as he produced a pair of boots and Barry reached from them, but they turned to dust</p><p>“Ahhh, you should have seen you face. It is fun to trick mortals isn’t it” Stated Hermes as he laughed</p><p>“I have a done a few pranks before” admitted Barry</p><p>“That is great, now down to business. My trial isn’t anything hard” Stated Hermes</p><p>“Alright” Stated Barry</p><p>“All you got to do is chase this light” admitted Hermes as the room opened, revealing Central City nearby Amnesty Bay with a light right in front of him</p><p>“That is, it?” asked Barry surprised as how easy it sounded</p><p>“Yep” Stated Hermes as he used his speed to run away, leaving Barry alone as he chased after the light in the Central side of the land, before stopping inside Star Labs. Where he saw a version of himself and Iris talking</p><p>“Iris” Tried Past Barry</p><p>“I don’t care what the newspaper said, I will pick Eddie” Stated Iris as she stormed off, before his past self-disappeared as the light went down into the pipeline as he saw another scene</p><p>“Guys” Called out Barry as he was in the pipeline, it was after his father’s death</p><p>“I am sorry, Barry. You cannot fight Zoom like this” Argued Cisco</p><p>“Iris “Tried Barry</p><p>“It is for your own good” Remarked Iris as the scene again disappeared and Barry chased the light again before ending up at his old house, and he reluctantly went inside, where he saw someone waiting</p><p>“Dad?” asked Barry hesitantly</p><p>“Barry” Stated Henry as he turned to Barry</p><p>“This has to be a trick” Stated Barry</p><p>“Barry, it is no trick. Please, come sit” asked Henry as Barry compiled and sat down</p><p>“I saw what happened after I died” admitted Henry</p><p>“Dad” Tried Barry</p><p>“Please let me speak, then you can” Asked Henry and Barry nodded</p><p>“I saw what happened after I died, and none of it was your fault. It was my time, I know that it doesn’t seem fair to you, but I had to go someday.” Explained Henry</p><p>“I know” admitted Barry</p><p>“And I know that you might be mad about us keeping this whole Atlantis thing from you, but it was for your own protection.” Explained Henry</p><p>“But why?” asked Barry</p><p>“As you no doubt found out, your mom was the Princess. There was a scheme against her life by your uncle, he wanted to get his son on the throne. She fled to the surface world.  I don’t think that Iris is the one for you” admitted Henry</p><p>“What?” asked Barry shocked</p><p>“I saw how she looked at you when I was there. I don’t know that she loves you, I think she likes you for being the Flash” admitted Henry</p><p>“But there was a future newspaper” Agued Barry</p><p>“Was it really from the future? Anyone can make a fake newspaper these days” admitted Henry</p><p>“You need someone that loves you for you, not the mask that you put on” Tried Henry</p><p>“I know” admitted Barry sadly</p><p>“And do you think that Iris would make a good queen for these people? Would she want to give up her life on the surface to live underwater?” Asked Henry</p><p>“No” admitted Barry</p><p>“I know that you might not like it, but your place is in Atlantis now. And you might feel that the world owes you something for what you did, but please think before you do anything irrational” Stated Henry</p><p>“I will dad” Stated Barry</p><p>“I think my time is up, it was good to see you again son” Stated Henry</p><p>“You too dad” Stated Barry as he cried a little as Henry disappeared and he saw the light, waiting a moment then he chased after it, arriving at Amnesty Bay where he followed it into the water and to the Atlantis Palace where it arrived at the throne, and Barry finally grabbed it, as he was returned to the room with Hermes</p><p>“You passed my trial” Revealed Hermes as he presented the Boots again, and Barry hesitated before talking them, this time they did not disappear</p><p>“Thank you” Stated Barry</p><p>“Eh, just promise me one thing” Stated Hermes</p><p>“What is it?” asked Barry</p><p>“Prank that Arrow guy at least once, he is too uptight” Stated Hermes</p><p>“I will” Promised Barry as he was returned to the shrine, seeing that he was on the floor and he noticed that Mera was watching him</p><p>“I see that you were successful” Stated Mera as he stood up</p><p>“I was” Stated Barry as he put the red boots on, just as a net hit Mera causing her to be restrained to the wall and a heat lamp was on one of the corners, behind Black Manta. Barry knew that it would affect his powers, hampering this fight for him</p><p>“Barry” Exclaimed Mera</p><p>“This is the end of the line” Remarked Black Manta as Barry readied his trident, preparing to fight as Black Manta charged him, attempting to impale him but Barry side stepped him and managed to hit him in the back damaging him, as Black manta recovered and managed to hit him in the arm, causing Barry to bled as he managed to hit Black manta again, before creating a wave to push him back while he rushed to Mera and attempted to free her</p><p>“Go” Exclaimed Mera as Black manta was fighting the Wave</p><p>“I can get you out” Tried Barry</p><p> “You are the only hope, please go.” Pleaded Mera</p><p>“I am not leaving you behind” Tried Barry as Black Manta got closer</p><p>“I am not worth the casualties” Pleaded Mera</p><p>“Alright” Stated Barry as he knew he did not have any other choice</p><p>“I love you, Barry. Never forget that” Admitted Mera</p><p>“I love you too, Mera. I will make sure that he doesn’t win” Stated Barry as Black Manta got through the wave and knocked Barry back</p><p>“A very touching reunion, shame you will not be around for much longer” Declared Black Manta as he went for the kill as Barry was still on the ground, but as he was about to take the plunge with the trident, Black Manta was knocked back giving Barry a chance to get up and he started to retreat knowing it wasn’t a fight he was going to win. As Black Manta saw Barry retreat, he turned to Mera and knocked her out. He knew that he would see the Prince again, it was only a matter of time.</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Greece: Shore</p><p>Barry managed to get away from the Mountain and to the location of their sub</p><p>“I will take revenge on Orm, for what he did to you Mera. I will avenge you” Stated Barry as he approached the sub, noticing it was destroyed</p><p>“Great, I am going to need another way back. But where am I going to find a Sub in Greece? Luckily, I still have the map.” asked Barry as he thought of his options</p><p>“I will have to go on foot” admitted Barry as he got a move on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barry prepares to fight Orm and stop him from attacking the surface</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> (Earth 1) Greece: Hephaestus Shrine</p><p>Barry followed the map to the last shrine that he had to visit, he already had the boots, the Trident and finally was the armor. The Shrine itself was in a cave, and he entered ready for anything. He had the feeling that he was being followed and promptly turned and saw a woman in what looked like ancient Greek armor, with her sword pointed at him and shield ready to defend, he recognizes her from the vision that he had the shrine in the garden.</p><p>“Who are you?” demanded the Woman</p><p>“I am Barry, who are you?” Countered Barry</p><p>“Diana the princess of the Amazon” Shared the Woman</p><p>“Who sent you after me?” Demanded Diana</p><p>“I am not after you, I am here to see Hephaestus” revealed Barry as Diana studied him</p><p>“Where are you from?” asked Diana as she holstered her sword and shield</p><p>“Atlantis” Shared Barry</p><p>“Then why come here?” asked Diana</p><p>“I recently found out that I was the Prince of Atlantis. My cousin took the throne and plans to attack the surface world unless I stop him” Shared Barry</p><p>“I would help you if I weren’t on my own quest.” Shared Diana</p><p>“What is your quest?” asked Barry curiously</p><p>“I must stop Ares from taking my mother” Shared Diana  </p><p>“The god of war?” asked Barry</p><p>“Yes, he has taken my mother and I am not strong enough to stop him yet” admitted Diana</p><p>“You may go first” Offered Barry as they both approached the shrine</p><p>“Thank you” Stated Diana as she stepped forward and communed with Hephaestus and afterwards, she turned to Barry</p><p>“I wish you luck in your quest” Shared Barry</p><p>“To you as well” Stated Diana as she left, allowing Barry to step forward to the shrine as he knelt at the shrine and received a vision of a great beast who kind of looked like a kraken and a piece of its hide was golden and the sea was black</p><p>“I have to fight a kraken, of course I do. Where could that be?” Pondered Barry</p><p>“Black sea, of course. I might as well get a start” stated Barry as he left</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace – a few hours later</p><p>Orm was currently on his throne, preparing for the final preparations on the attack on the surface world, when Black Manta came in holding Mera, who was restrained</p><p>“Here is the Girl” Stated Black Manta as he placed her on the floor</p><p>“I doubt that you would succeed, the Prince?” asked Orm</p><p>“Alive, he managed to escape.” Revealed Black Manta</p><p>“Then the contract is not complete” Stated Orm</p><p>“He will come to fight you, and I will kill him here” Stated Black Manta</p><p>“And how do you know that he will not contact the surface world?” asked Orm</p><p>“I will take care of it” Stated Black Manta as he walked out</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Black Sea</p><p>“He has to be around here somewhere” Stated Barry as he was running on the water looking for this Kraken as he heard a giant wave approach and finally spotted it</p><p>“Alright, there it is. Now how do I stop him” Stated Barry as he ran around and punched it, but it did nothing as it attempted to take a bit of him, but he got out of the way</p><p>“Electricity is too dangerous” Pondered Barry as he ran around it as it tried to attack him as he saw a school of fish approach the Kraken out of the corner of his eye, as he readied his trident and pointed it at the Kraken in an attempt to attack, but suddenly all of the fish decided to attack the Kraken, hurting it as it cried out in pain</p><p>“What?” Stated Barry surprised as he put his trident at the same position and even more fish came to the kraken and started to attack as Barry started to attack himself, stabbing it with his trident and it was actually harming it before it roared one last time before its golden scales fell off and it managed to swim away, Barry went over to the scales and picked them up.</p><p>“I hope this is enough” Stated Barry as he left</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Greece: Hephaestus Shrine</p><p>Barry had returned and put the kraken scales on the pedestal and knelt back down near the shrine and there was a blinding light, and there in the scales place was a suit of armor minus the boots. Barry approached it, took off his old armor and put the new one on. The suit was orange with some shades of red, the armor covered his entire body up to his head, his hands were also free. He put the trident on his back and prepared to fight Orm, but first he needed to call some backup. It was past time he tried.</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Greece: Athens</p><p>Barry had made his way to Athens, as he knew that he could contact someone from his team from there. He managed to get a cloak that hides his armor and though his trident is visible, he hoped his disguise worked in case Black Manta showed up. He approached a phone but noticed something was not right. There were too many people around for to be nature. As he was about to turn around, he was surrounded, and he carefully reached for his trident before he recognized one of the people surrounding him.</p><p>“Lyla?” asked Barry shocked</p><p>“Barry” Responded Lyla as the other agents, apparently Argus aimed their guns at him</p><p>“You have to let me leave, and contact Oliver” Pleaded Barry</p><p>“I am sorry Barry, but you are coming with us. You are interfering with an Argus operation” Stated Lyla</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Demanded Barry</p><p>“Black Manta” Retorted Lyla as Barry eyes went wide</p><p>“He is an Argus Agent, but why” Exclaimed Barry</p><p>“I cannot say, but know it is nothing personal” Retorted Lyla as she aimed her gun at Barry</p><p>“And don’t even think of speeding away, we have several cold guns as well” Retorted Lyla as Barry glared at her</p><p>“Any last words, Barry?” asked Lyla as Barry removed his cloak</p><p>“I am not going to fall here” Stated Barry as he readied his trident as all of the agents fired their weapons as Barry made a wave around himself, which slowed down the bullets and creating another wave knocking back the Argus agents and several of them were knocked out, as Barry created another wave, knocking Lyla to the ground unconscious</p><p>“I better be careful; Oliver relates to Argus. I guess I need to do this myself.” Stated Barry as he picked up his cloak</p><p>“But how?” asked Barry as he saw a shrine to Athena and knowing that she was the goddess of wisdom, maybe she could give him some advice, so he knelt and the shrine and got a vision of an army of sea creatures behind him</p><p>“I just hope I am not too late” Whispered Barry as he had his plan in mind</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace – a few hours later</p><p>Orm was making the last-minute preparations for his attack on the surface world as one of his Commanders entered the room.</p><p>“Sir, the last of the preparations are almost done” Stated the Commander</p><p>“How long?” asked Orm</p><p>“Three hours at most” Explained the Commander and as one of his soldiers came rushing in</p><p>“King” Stated the soldier</p><p>“Spit it out” Snapped Orm</p><p>“The Prince is back” Revealed the Soldier</p><p>“What? Where?” Demanded Orm</p><p>“He is waiting outside our lines, alone” Stated the soldier</p><p>“Move the forces towards him” Ordered Orm</p><p>“I would recommend … “Started the commander</p><p>“Do as your king demands” Demanded Orm</p><p>“Yes sir” Stated the Commander</p><p>“And you go find Black Manta, tell him to join me” Stated Orm as he left</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantic Ocean</p><p>Barry was patiently waiting outside the lines, waiting for Orm to show up. And show up he did, prepared to battle.</p><p>“About time you got here” Remarked Barry</p><p>“I don’t know if you are stupid or have false hope, Half-blood. To come here alone” Stated Orm as he was close to Barry  </p><p>“And a new armor and trident will not save you” Stated Orm as Black Manta swimmed over next to Orm</p><p>“And you cannot fight an entire army and us both” Stated Black Manta</p><p>“I think I will manage” Stated Barry as he raised his trident and suddenly an army of fish, sharks and even a few krakens appeared behind him</p><p>“Attack” Ordered Orm as he and Black Manta rushed Barry as Orm’s Army was holding back, not attacking the sea creatures</p><p>“I said attack” Exclaimed Orm as the army started to attack the sea creatures as Barry dodged attacks from Orm and Black Manta as he returned with his own, as he managed to cut the pipes on the back of Black Mantas suit causing him to retreat</p><p>“You shall not win” Exclaimed Orm as he swam on one of the submarines attempting to get inside as Barry followed with them exchanging blows along the way, Orm knew that he needed to get Barry away from his army</p><p>“Raise the sub” Ordered Orm as both held on as the sub as it went to the surface and they both got on top of the sub. With Orm and Black Manta on one and Barry on the other.</p><p>“You stand no chance here” Stated Orm</p><p>“I will die trying” Retorted Barry as he raised his trident but before he could do anything, it was shot out of his hand by Black Manta, falling into the ocean as Black Manta went it and grabbed it</p><p>“You are outmatched now, with no weapon. Nothing shall stop me” Stated Orm as they charged him, and Barry managed to block the attacks before being knocked to the ground</p><p>“This is the end” Declared Orm as a huge wave hit him and Black Manta, pushing both back and letting Barry take back his trident</p><p>“Not for me” Declared Barry as he stood up, and readied his trident as Black Manta readied another of his laser beams, he was knocked back before he could by a wave from the ocean as Orm rushed Barry but was blocked with both of their tridents blocking the other</p><p>“I shall not lose” Declared Orm as he attempted to push through Barry’s trident as Barry held his ground as there was a red beam, hitting Orm in the back, killing him.</p><p>“Once I kill you, I shall be the King of Atlantis” Declared Black Manta as he shot a net that froze Barry’s feet and aimed another beam at Barry who was trying to free his legs but before the beam came. Black Manta fell to the ground with a trident sticking through his leg, Barry looked to see it was Mera</p><p>“Mera” Exclaimed Barry as he cut the net</p><p>“Barry” Stated Mera as she rushed over to him and they kissed</p><p>“I love you” Stated Mera</p><p>“I love you too” Stated Barry as they broke the kiss, as they saw the soldiers come out of the Sub, Barry readied his trident, but they all bowed to him and he saw Nuidius approach</p><p>“Your majesty” Stated Nuidius as he bowed</p><p>“Uh Stand” Stated Barry</p><p>“With your defeat of Orm, you are now the King of Atlantis. The soldiers now follow you” Declared Nuidius as he stood up</p><p>“Just like that?” asked Barry skeptically</p><p>“Yes, not many supported the attack on the surface, but none would go against their king” admitted Nuidius</p><p>“I will be at your side the entire way” Stated Mera</p><p>“Alright, have him locked up in the most secure place. I don’t want him breaking out” ordered Barry as the soldiers stopped bowing and obeyed the new king’s orders</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace – a day later</p><p>Barry, Mera and Nuidius were meeting in a room after the aftermath was dealt with, and Black Manta was taken care of.</p><p>“I know it might be sudden, but I think we should get married” Suggested Mera</p><p>“Married” Squawked Barry</p><p>“I also recommend it; I know that relationship work different on the surface. Right now, it would help your position going as king. As you would be ruling with an Atlantean” Recommend Nuidius</p><p>“And better it be me then someone else” Argued Mera</p><p>“Alright, how does this work?” asked Barry as the thought about it</p><p>“I will take care of everything” Stated Nuidius as he left</p><p>“What are you going to about the surface?” asked Mera</p><p>“For right now, nothing.  Black Manta was working with an organization that I don’t want to cross yet” admitted Barry</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Temple – a day later</p><p>Barry and Mera was in front of one of the priests in their main temple, preparing to get married in front of many of the citizens.</p><p>“King Barry, do you accept Mera as your wife?” asked the Priest</p><p>“I do” Stated Barry</p><p>“Princess Mera, do you accept King Barry as your husband. With all of the duties it entails?” asked the Priest</p><p>“I do” Stated Mera</p><p>“In the eyes of the Olympian God, Poseidon. I pronounce you husband and wife” Stated the Priest as the crowd cheered as Mera and Barry kissed</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Palace – a few days later</p><p>Barry was looking in the mirror as he got ready to be officially crowned as King of Atlantis, he was studying himself in the mirror. He does not know why, but his hair and eye color had changed maybe it had something to do with his new powers or his interaction with the gods, he does not know. His normal brown hair is now red, and his eyes changed from green to blue. He heard a knock at the door.</p><p>“Enter” Stated Barry as Mera came in</p><p>“Are you ready?” asked Mera</p><p>“As will ever be” admitted Barry as they went into the main chamber of the palace where Nuidius was waiting</p><p>“I see that you arrived, are you ready?” asked Nuidius as a crowd was gathered to watch the event</p><p>“I am” Stated Barry as Nuidius took the crown and put it on Barry’s head</p><p>“I introduce you to, King Barry Curry” Introduced Nuidius as the crowd cheered as he turned to Mera</p><p>“Are you ready?” asked Nuidius</p><p>“I am” Stated Mera as Nuidius took the crown and put it on Mera’s head</p><p>“I introduce you to, Queen Mera Curry” Introduced Nuidius as the crowd cheered again</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Atlantis: Dungeon</p><p>Barry was down in the dungeon with one of his guards, in the cell that was being used to house Black Manta. Surgery had to be done, and they were unable to save one of his legs.</p><p>“What do you want” Spatted Black Manta</p><p>“I want to know everything about this Argus Operation” Demanded Barry</p><hr/><p> (Earth 1) Amensty Bay</p><p>Nuidius was near the destroyed the cabin that started this all, and he saw the person that he was waiting for.</p><p>“Was it successful?” asked the Man</p><p>“It was, he is now King. Orm is dead and Black Manta is in prison” Revealed Nuidius</p><p>“Then the plan is in place” Stated the Man</p><p>“I know that you are a time traveler, are you sure this will work?” Demanded Nuidius</p><p>“I have changed the timeline for the better before, I will do it again” Stated the Man</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well that is the end ... for now! There will be a sequel at some point!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>